On A Whim
by Bplum27
Summary: Ciel was doing paperwork when a certain book caught his eye. He tries to reach for it, but can't and forgets about it. When he calls for his butler, the book catches his eye once again and he orders Sebastian to get it for him. What happens after? Read and find out!


**Welcome Back!**

**So... THIS story I haven't written down, so its on a whim...**

**I'M BORED OK!**

**So!**

**Idk what the warnings are since, ya know, "On a Whim.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Pair will come to me eventually...**

**Ok!**

**Sebaciel!**

**Ok thats good, now I need a setting...**

**I mean, of course its in the manor!**

**Summary will be uploaded in the story's bio, so I don't have to worry 'bout that now...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Now to put this into words!**

**Sorry if its bad!**

**So... Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ciel was sitting at his desk, the vibrant red sunset behind him, as he worked on paperwork for Funtom.

Some random company wants to combine their carrages with Funtoms sweets to improve stocking's efficiency across London and Europe.

Ciel, however, already had efficient stocking, because his butler Sebastian did all the stocking for him.

That was a lie, Ciel just has efficient employees, who are paid generously for their quickness in getting the items on the ships to be shipped out across the world.

Ciel let out a sigh and slouched back in his chair. This paperwork was becoming a pain in his arse.

Looking around the room, he spotted an old book his father would read to him when he was younger. Ciel pushed back his chair and strode over the shelf.

Sadly, being short had its disadvantages, as Ciel couldn't quite reach the book, being as it was on one of the top-most shelves.

Letting out a defeated sigh, the boy went back to his chair and crossed his arms, glaring at the yellowish peice of thinly cut tree.

He called for his butler, who, as always, knocked on his door in a matter of seconds. He allowed him enterance to his office after a moment of silent staring.

"You called, young master?" The man spoke, placing his hand over his non-existant heart in a polite bow.

"Yes, Sebastian." Ciel sighed, "I would like some tea and sweets please. This paperwork has given me an annoying headache." He brought a hand to massage his temple to empasize his point.

"Yes my lord, but may I ask, what has this paper have on it that can be so irritating?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head slightly to allow confusion and bangs fall upon his beautiful face.

"Bring me what I asked for and I shall enlighten you." Ciel inquired, rubbing his temples in hopes to get rid of his headache.

"Of course my lord. Excuse me." Sebastian complied, bowing before going to get what his master asked of him.

Ciel let out a sigh and began organizing his papers, dreading having to write a response for the company.

Five minutes have passed and Sebastian knocked on his masters door once more and entered when he recieved permision, wheeling a cart of tea and various sweets into the room.

"For your mid-day snack we have Earl Grey tea with various macaroons from paris." Sebastian informed the boy and bowed when he recieved a nod from Ciel.

"Thank you Sebastian, now, as for your question beforehand, you may come and take a look at the dreaded paperwork." Ciel said reaching for the china, and take a sip of the tea.

Sebastian nodded and moved his gloved hand to pick up one of the sheets if paper and look over it.

After a few seconds of scanning over the paperwork, Sebastian stole a glance at his young master and smiled behind the paper at he relaxed expression on the boy.

"Has the tea reduced your headache, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, thank you Sebastian." Ciel nodded and picked up a blue macaroon off the platter of many.

Sebastian smiled and set down the sheet of paper he finished reading to replace it with another, scanning over that one as well.

Ciel let out a sigh and eyed the book he had failed to recover before he called for his butler, Sebastian noticed and let out a chuckle.

"Would you like me to retreive the book, my lord?" Sebastian asked, and would have let out a laugh at Ciel's pout and pink tinted cheeks if it wern't for the desired object he needed to retreive.

He walked gracefully to the shelf and reached up for the book, and brought it down with ease, pissing Ciel off.

Sebastian wore a smug expression as he walked back to his lords desk and set it down with a small thud.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said, looking at his butler, only for a pair of lips to colide with his own.

Ciel let out a gasp and felt Sebastian smirk against his lips, closing his eyes to savor the taste of his masters lips on his.

Eventually, the boy gave up and closed his eyes, pressing back and enjoying the kiss.

The kiss was full of unspoken words that desperately wanted to be let free and many emotions. The two pulled back after a while, cheeks tinted a light pink that Sebastian found adorable.

After a few moments to catch their breath, they resumed their session, only for it to be more heated as Sebastian ran his tounge along the boy's lip, asking for enterance. Ciel obligued and opened his mouth to allow the intruder to explore his wet cavern.

Their tounges mingled and danced against each other as Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's neck, deepening the kiss.

Sebastian eventually pulled back and smiled at the disappointed look on his masters face.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, threading his fingers through Sebastian's hair, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Ciel," He purred, "I don't want to take this any further, because we both know where this is going." Sebastian said, giving the boy one last quick kiss before getting up, grabbing the cart with empty china and crumbs, and moving to the door.

Ciel frowned, but his eyes told another story, as he watched his butler walk out with a bow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**I honestly think this turned out better than my stories that are written down, holy shit!**

**So... What did you think? I know I said I don't post on weekends, but I was bored and had a desire to write!**

**Wow... School stopped my juices from flowing! Either that or I'm just bat at writting at school. xD**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, am bad at spelling!**

**So... Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


End file.
